


So Far (It's Alright)

by flymehometolou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, a The 1975 inspired fic WOOP, and harry enjoys peoples .. company?, but bear with me .. theres nerdy louis, i dont really know what else to tag so enjoy, the self-titled album though, this is probably going to be shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymehometolou/pseuds/flymehometolou
Summary: "You're ego is so big I'm surprised you fit through the entrance." He sets his glass down on the polished wood bar top. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to find someone to associate with that has more personality than hair."He goes to walk away when fingers dig into his bicep. "You don't know me," His voice is low, nearly mimicking a growl. "-but I know you, Louis Tomlinson." Louis glares at him. "And you're nothing more than a prat to me."Louis' face pulls into a scowl. "That proves you don't know shit about me either, curly. I'm so much smarter than you know. Why don't you fuck off, go stick a dick up your arse, and leave me as I was?" Louis pulls his arm from Harry's grip and walks away. "Oh and Harry?" He turns around ten feet ahead, finding the boy's eyes still on him. "I put that drink on your tab."





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a steady sense of what the fuck I'm doing but I guess this is me shooting my shot. I hope you enjoy this. Leave kudos and comment :) I take constructive criticism !
> 
> Follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @/flymehometolou  
> Tumblr: @/flymehometolou

**June 16 th**

Niall huffs, snatching the book away from Louis. "Come on Tommo! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Niall! For the last time, I am _not_ going to that fucking party!"

*****

The house was fairly big. Big enough to house the people from the 15 cars parked outside easily. "Niall! You said there weren't going to be many people." 

"You'll be fine you can drink and enjoy that book you _had_ to bring. I'm sure no one will bother you about it."

Louis shoves him into one of the bushes running along the pathway to the door. "That's not the point Niall! I hate people and you said a small get-together. This looks like way fucking more than that."

Niall pulls himself out of the bush and smiles. Does that boy ever stop smiling? "Well I might have exaggerated on that but this isn't the point either. The night is young Louis! We've got to live in the moment while we can." He starts skipping towards the door. "Let's go, Lou! I don't wanna miss out on the weed!"

Louis follows his orders and jogs up to meet him at the door. They go inside and immediately, Niall is swept up by a group of people and Louis is sure he won't see him again until tomorrow. Louis would've much rathered staying at the flat, eating crisps, and finishing his essay two days early. Niall didn't even need him here because Niall makes friends easily. Niall has many friends. Louis does not. Louis would rather rip off each of his limbs than associate with more than five people at a time. Which is exactly why he doesn't understand why Niall keeps forcing him along on his adventures or why he keeps letting him do it.

Louis walks in the foyer and is greeted with the wave of loud music and endless bottles of booze. Someone practically forces a cup in his hand full of what he presumed to be warm beer. He goes into a room with people lounged over one another and passing a blunt around. None of them notice his presence so he deems this room fit to stay in the rest of the night. He sets the cup down on one of the few available surfaces and finds an empty spot on the wall.

He glides his body down the wall and stretches his legs all the way out (not that they go far because lets face it: the man is tiny) before pulling his knees up to his chest. Louis sets his book on top of his knees and opens the book to the last dog-eared page. He starts reading and everything starts falling away. The room feels empty, the music is slowly fading, and he becomes lost in the tangle of words that are written across the book's thin pages.

Everything is finally feeling right. That is, until he feels a cool liquid spill down the top of him and all down his front. He watches it soak into the pages of his book and the white cotton of his shirt, dampening his skin.

He slowly looks up to see a tall, svelte man staring back at him with eyes greener than emeralds. "Oops?" The man says, a smirk growing on his lips. "I guess this isn't the place for you, is it?"

Red. Red is all Louis can see before he's standing up, letting his book fall somewhere to the ground. He can tell the room is abnormally silent, watching their exchange, hoping for some excitable outcome. He shoves past the curly-headed prick before he stomped off, hopefully in the direction of the bathroom. He pulls his shirt off on the way, managing not to knock his glasses off in the process and receives a few whistles from random people he passed.

He finds the bathroom and shoves the door open to find a couple making out against the sink. "Oi! Mate a bit of pri-"

"Get _the fuck_ out." Louis growls and they scurry out, hand-in-hand and he shuts the door behind them.

Louis goes to stand in front of the mirror trying to calm himself down. He turns on the tap to splash water on his face and run some through his hair to try and get the sticky, smelly liquor out of it. He rummages through a cabinet and finds a flannel to clean himself off with.

The bathroom door opens slightly. "Hey, Lou. You in here?"

"Yeah. Come in, I'm cleaning myself off." Niall walks in shutting the door behind him, confusion written all over his face. "Before you ask, some fucking bloke spills his entire beer on me, _on purpose_." Niall raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "Hear me out. I was sitting against the wall in the corner of the room reading and he just comes out of no where and pours his beer all over me head! And then the fuck smirks at me and is all like 'Oops. Maybe this isn't your place' or some stupid shit like that." He throws the soiled flannel in the laundry bin and faces Niall completely. "It got all over me and the book! Everything! So now I'm in here cleaning this shit off of meself." Louis picks up his shirt he discarded on the ground and tucks it under his arm. "I'm going to be getting a ride home whether you come with me or not."

Niall stands there silent for a moment. "I'm sorry mate. If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have brought you." He goes over and slings an arm around his shoulder. "How about me and you go home and we can put on one of those weird documentaries you like, eat junk, and fall asleep on the couch together? Forget the stupid cunt."

Louis nods, "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Let's do that and get out of here." 

*****

When they get home, they both fall asleep 10 minutes into the show, wrapped in a blanket while cuddling on the couch together.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had most of this done for awhile now but I'm such a fucking procrastinator. This is longer than the first chapter but not by a whole lot. Hope you like it lmao

**June 18 th**

Sunlight. There's too much of it and he hasn't even opened his eyes yet.

Louis pries himself from the sweat covered sheets and sits up, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the inordinate amount of light pouring through the windows. Why the fuck aren't the curtains doing their job?

"Niall! Come here!" Louis shouts and immediately hears Niall stomping towards his room.

"Oh, there ya are!" Niall walks in the door beaming at him. Would that boy stop smiling? Probably not. "Thought you were becoming one of those fuckers from The Walking Dead. Haven't seen ya since you told me to bugger off on Friday." He walks over to the wall in front of Louis and leans against it.

Louis glares at him. "There's a reason for that. Two actually. The first being that I have an article to write in two days, seeing as my boss thinks last minute things are good." Niall rolls his eyes, knowing that Louis is fully capable of handling such a thing. "And the second is I absolutely refuse to let you drag me into another shit-show for a party."

Niall opens his mouth to form a response before Louis shushes him. "Now that isn't the reason I called for you. I have a secret."

"Tommo." Niall drawls out whilst placing his hand over his heart. "I feel so honoured you want to confide in me, your deepest-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just come closer, would ya?" Louis cuts him off and waves him closer.

Niall gives a curious look before slowly walking over. "We're the only ones here Lou, is this necessary?"

"Wouldn't be a proper secret if I didn't do this, now would it?" Niall laughs before leaning in, Louis cupping the side of his head. "Don't open the bloody curtains!" He yells directly into his ear.

Niall jumps back and holds his ear. "Oi! What'd ya do that for?!"

"That's how my eyes felt from all the sunlight coming in from the windows this morning. Not very pleasant, correct?" Niall glowers at him. "And as punishment from that-and because you love me so much-we're gonna go to that little café on the corner of Main and 3rd. Your treat of course." Louis smiles before skipping out of the room towards the bathroom.

"Be ready in ten, honeybunches. Don't wanna miss their lunch menu." Louis winks at Niall who rolls his eyes and heads over to the couch before plopping down. He vaguely wonders why Niall is still friends with him.

*****

The heat of the day was cooling off as they walked back home. The streets are lit with orange lights and cars zoom past full of people heading out for the night. The wind is only softly blowing but Louis still shivers. Niall slings an arm around him at an attempt to keep him warm. They make light chatter so Niall tells stories of some of the nights he went out when Louis opted to stay home. Louis nods along to his stories, laughing at all the right times, asking all the right questions.

Louis feels bad for not going out with him because he knows how much Niall cares for him but he's never been a people person. All his life he never had any friends; his mom always moving from place to place made it hard. When she finally settled down, Louis decided to not have friends. He followed his plan for years until he went to uni and shared a dorm with the one and only, Niall Horan. Niall immediately took Louis under his wing. Even if he'd never say it out loud, Louis is so grateful for the loud, Irish man that weaseled his way into his life. Niall showed him that there are still genuine people in the world. There's not a single soul in this world that could hate Niall. Louis is 100% sure that Niall would die for anyone and that anyone would die for Niall.

As they reach the stairs of their flat, Niall lets Louis take the lead in going up the stairs and unlocking the door. Louis sets the lanyard on the counter and walks into the living room.

"Niall, come cuddle." He pouts and makes grabby arms at the boy.

Niall smiles and walks over, settling himself on top of Louis. He snuggles his head in the crook of Louis' neck. "If I lay here too long I might not leave."

Louis smiles against his hair. "Where are you headed tonight?"

Niall breathes against his neck for a bit before quietly speaking up, "I'm not sure. Maybe a club tonight with Zayn."

"I haven't seen Zayn in awhile. You should bring the party back here when you guys get done so I can see him."

"He'd love that."

They lay like that for awhile. Eventually, Louis hears Niall's breath even out into quiet little puffs. He lightly runs his fingers through Niall's artificially coloured hair, watching the boy sleep. He lays his head back against the arm of the couch and closes his eyes. When he wakes, he's alone; a blanket replacing the empty space of where the Irish lad was. He sits up and rubs his eyes like a kitten to adjust himself to the surroundings. He checks his phone and sees a couple snaps from Niall and the time saying it was one in the morning.

He glaces at the coffee table and sees a note with chicken-scratch writing on it. _Lou, I'll be back tonight. Went with Zayn to the club. Gonna bring him back with me since ya went soft and told me ya miss him. See you then! - Niall :) p.s. don't fall asleep again ya cunt_

Louis sets the note back on the table. He stands and stretches before walking over to the record player they bought last year. He puts on Abbey Road and turns the volume up to a respectable amount before cleaning the flat up a bit. If they're going to have company, the flat might as well be clean.

After he's finished, he goes into the kitchen to make himself a pack of instant noodles and a cup of tea. He dances around the kitchen as John Lennon's voice flows through the place. When everything is finally done he heads back into the living room. As soon as he sets his bowl and mug on the little table the door opens and a familiar Irish voice floods the apartment.

"Loueh! I'm home!" He comes in the room and a few bodies follow him. Louis throws him a curious look before Niall opens his mouth again. "I brought Zayn and then thought it wouldn't be fair to leave the others behind so I brought them all. I mean you did say bring the party back."

Louis looks over the few men before he shoots him a glare. "That I did, didn't I?"

Niall ignores his irritation and directs his attention to the other lads that definitely should not be in the flat. "Louis. This is Liam, Nick, Harry, and of course you know Zayn." Louis' eye flit to the boy who's name is Liam. He's pretty fit and by the looks of it, he knows as much. Nick looks like every stereotypical hipster rolled into one. Then his eyes land on the lad who must be Harry. A smirk is on the mans face and Louis thinks it looks all too familiar until-

"You're the fucking cunt that spilled his beer all over me and me book!" A look of disbelief hits Louis as Harry starts laughing. Louis looks over to Niall, exasperated. "What the hell, Niall!"

All the boys exchange looks between the hysterical hyena and the angry toddler. Niall's eyes narrow at Harry. "Is that true?" Louis has never seen Niall upset other than the time he misplaced his entire weed stash.

Apparently, no one else has either because the laughing stops and all the boys' eyes flick over to Niall. "I think I recall something like that but you know how trashed I get, Ni." Harry answers like it's common sense.

Niall points his finger at Harry and then at the rest of the boys. "Leave him alone. Understand?" They all nod and instantly Niall's demeanor goes back to normal. "Okay then! Let's drink some more and put on a movie. Louis, pick the movie."

Louis goes and shuts off the music and shuffles through the pile of movies sitting near by. He pulls out what seems to be an action movie and puts it into the player. He turns around to go find Niall, and hopefully at this point: the liquor, but instead runs into a firm chest. He looks up to find Harry looking at him with that same smirk he seems to have stuck on his face. "Oops?"

Louis shoves himself back. "I swear if the next words to come out of your mouth are 'this doesn't seem like the place for you', I might actually kill you." Harry laughs and very obviously checks him out before regaining eye contact. Gross.

"Not this time. I wanted to apologize?" The last sentence sounded like a question. Harry just stood there, watching him with those frog eyes.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Do you now? Didn't sound too sure of yourself."

"Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone, okay?"

"You do realize two things, right? One, I never once approached you and two, you're in my house."

Harry looks at him quizzically. "For being so tiny, you have such a big mouth."

This is the day Louis commits murder. How can one man be so irritating? And he is _not_ tiny. He's average height; it's not his fault most people grow into trees. "I'm not tiny you pretentious shit! I'm five-nine which, might I add, is average height."

"Sure enough. Your bum makes up for your like of height anyway." Harry's eyes roam over Louis for the second time and Louis thinks he might get sick.

Louis backs away, making sure he doesn't let Harry get a glimpse of his 'goods'. "You're mad, an absolute lunatic!" Harry laughs at that before shrugging a shoulder and walking over to the guy he presumes is Liam. Louis makes a beeline for the couch and curls up in the corner, counting each breath in his head so he doesn't do something stupid like killing that ugly, curly headed cunt.

"Harry's a bit crazy in his sense of humour, but you'll warm up to him just fine." Niall says taking a seat on the sofa, Zayn sits next to him.

Louis rolls his eyes. "'A bit' is an exaggeration. And there will be no warming up because I refuse to associate meself with an ass like him. I have more dignity than that."

"He's a good guy, Lou." Zayn says from the other side of Niall. "You're just new, is all."

Louis glances over to where he hears Liam, Nick, and Harry talking, green eyes already looking at him. He turns his attention away immediately and looks back at Zayn. "It's bullshit. Just because I'm 'new'- which I'm not because _he's_ the new one -doesn't mean he can act like that. What is he, five?" He stands up taking his bowl of noodles and cup of tea (which are cold now) and heads towards his room.

He looks back at Niall and Zayn before entering. "If you need me, I'll be in here." Louis walks into his room and slams the door shut, purposely ignoring the stare from Harry across the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've officially met Harry. What a wonderful being.


End file.
